godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla Neo: Gaira
Bio Ozaki sat on the strange-looking bed, shifting his feet, a bored yet oddly nervous look on his face. He glanced about, wondering what exactly he had gotten himself into. The doors at the far end of the nearly empty room opened, and in walked Dr. Otonashi, he hair down and her white lab coat unusually flattering. "Good morning, Ozaki-san," she said, not really looking at him. Her attention was on a clipboard she carried with her, giving Ozaki a clear mental reminder of hospital nurses who aren't terribly concerned with their patients. "Good morning Otonashi-sensei," he replied, a bit perturbed. This being only their second meeting, she was still cold to him for assuming her to be old and fussy like some scientists he knew (although she was about 2 or 3 years older than him). "A brave fellow, you are," she said, still not meeting his gaze. "Fighting monsters on the outside wasn't enough? Will fighting a monster from within be more exciting?" Ozaki furrowed his brow. "It's a rare opportunity. I don't deny that it's...pretty cool...like Captain America," he said. Miyuki looked at him with a quizzical face, then lowered her clipboard. "I'm thinking more Kamen Rider," she replied, snarkily. Ozaki cocked his eyebrow. "Kamen Rider was a cyborg. This is genetic manipulation, so Captain America-" "Let's get started, shall we?" she cut him off, a smiling but annoyed look on her face. Ozaki shrugged and layed back. "I'm going to start with some deep muscle injections. It'll introduce the G-Cells into your body, in low doses, and hopefully not take over or destroy your system." "Comforting," Ozaki replied, his eyes wandering more purposefully than he cared to admit. "The injection will have to be slow, and it'll hurt," Miyuki told him in a surprisingly soothing voice. "So let's talk...about something besides comic heroes. Is there anything about the process you don't understand?" "Well...I'm still not clear on how I won't die of radiation poisoning," he said calmly. "Most people who come into contact with Gojiran cells without protection die- AYAEI!" he yelped when she started to insert the needle. "Keep still or I'll have to strap you down," she said matter-of-factly. "Not an unpleasant notion," he said, smirking but looking away. She opened her mouth to retort, but shook it off. Ozaki had a reputation for being a little too outspoken. "If you want to know the history of it, it's very interesting," she offered, a little excited at the opportunity to discuss this breakthrough in science. He nodded. "Do the names SANDA and GAIRA mean anything to you? "A pair of Class 1 kaiju that appeared in the 60's, but with traits of Class 2's," he stated, now intrigued. "Nobody knew much beyond that, but there had been speculation that they had something to do with the supposed FRANKENSTEIN kaiju...it's a bit of a cover-up if you ask me." "You wouldn't be far off. Between you and me, the Frankenstein incident was a huge embarassment for international relations, so the EDF downplayed it severely." "World War II?" "You got it." "What about Sanda and Gaira?" "...Miracles, those two. You see, Frankenstein wasn't totally destroyed," Miyuki said, now pumping the G-Cell extract into Ozaki's system. "When he fought Baragon, something happened, and somehow parts of him were seperated. A hand perhaps, or an ear, there's no telling, but it was believed that his healing factor rivaled that of even Godzilla's." "No way," Ozaki said, looking right at her. "Some part of Frankenstein must have wound up in the ocean, and from there, a completely new life form was born. All of the nutrients in the water fed into it, and it evolved, developing with its environment, into Gaira." Now Miyuki was well into the drama of the tale. "The creature was brutal and instinctual. He sought out boats and destroyed them to feed on the passengers..." Ozaki's eyes were wide, ignoring the pain now. The kaiju otaku in him was rising to the surface. "Gaira eventually found his way inland, and the JSDF started hunting him when he attacked villages and towns...he was strong, but not anywhere near a usual Class 1's power, which leads some to classify him as a Class 0.5..." Ozaki nodded, enraptured. "Anyway, the military was close to killing him...until Sanda arrived..." Abilities/Aspects: * - Fast swimming speed * - Physically powerful * - Human flesh a high priority * - Not invulnerable, but high healing factor External links *Godzilla Neo - GAIRA Category:Godzilla Neo Category:Fandom Category:Fan Art